Eres mi arcoiris despues de un dia de lluvia
by MaakaDeeAshuraa
Summary: UA. Pequeños Drabbles de SouL y Maka. Se relata algo breve segun con los colores y significados del Arcoiris BadSummary ¡LO SE! "Lee antes de juzgar ? " ¡TERMINADA!
1. Color Rojo

**Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

_Bueno aqui un super corto Drabble, esta idea se me dio cuando no tenia nada que hacer y para empeorarlo estaba lloviendo ¬¬ pero bueno lo unico que me alegro al final fue poder ver el arcoiris y tener esta idea U_u..._

* * *

…**Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**

_Rojo: Representa la vida y la pasión es el color del fuego y del misterio._

_Ese es el color que toman las mejillas de Maka cada vez que soul le dice algo que le avergüenza o por lo general cada vez que él se encuentra cerca de ella… y eso es algo que le gusta a él, verla sonrojarse a más no poder._

_Del mismo color son los hermosos ojos de su amado, siempre que sus miradas se cruzan ella no puede pensar claramente, no pude evitar perderse en aquel mar carmesí… porque eso es lo que más le gusta a ella, ver los misterios que guarda su cálida alma atreves de esos bellos ojos._

_~ Be Continued...  
_

* * *

_↓ ¿Reviews 'Onegai' Reviews? ↓_


	2. Color Anaranjado

**Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

_Bien aqui ya tienen la continuacion... perdonen la demora pero no habia tenido tiempo de terminarlo ademas de que aun ando muy atrasada con la conti de mis demas ficz pero sobre todo que el tiempo me falta u.u bueno hoy fue mi graduacion TTwTT lloro de alegria por que por fin termino mi tortura, no obstante, tambien son lagrimas de tristeza ya que tal vez no vuelva a ver a mis amigas... D;  
_

* * *

…**Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**

_Anaranjado: Brinda la alegría interior cuando la necesitamos, es capaz de transmitir energías positivas y recordar momentos inolvidables._

_Corrí por los pasillos del Shibusen sin ningún rumbo fijo lo único que deseaba en este momento era estar sola, no podía pensar claramente, me sentía frustrada, enojada y todo por culpa de Soul…_

_Abrí la puerta bruscamente, pude sentir como la brisa del aire golpeaba delicadamente mi cuerpo, alce la vista y me quede maravillada con lo que vi, el crepúsculo._

_Lentamente me acerque hacia el barandal plateado el cual ponía el límite hacia una mortal caída, mire aquel hermoso paisaje los colores variaban de tonos claros a más oscuros. A mi mente llegaron recuerdos agradables al mismo momento que una extraña sensación acariciaba suavemente mi alma y corazón. Sonreí infantilmente mientras dejaba que el aire jugara con mi cabello._

_-¡Maka!_

_Me llamo una voz ligeramente familiar, soul._

_Di media vuelta para luego mirarlo sorprendida._

_Soul se encontraba con el uniforme lleno de tierra, en su rostro tenía leves cortaduras además de que su respiración era agitada. Camino hasta llegar a mi lado, lo mire confundida, el no volteo a verme se dedico a mirar la apuesta de sol para luego hablar._

_-Lo siento, maka…_

_No respondí._

_-Después de lo que acaba de pasar tienes el derecho de no querer hablarme, pero aunque sea quiero que escuches lo que te quiero decir…yo…-murmuro nervioso mientras volteaba a verme-¡Yo te amo! Siempre te he amado, sin embargo, me he comportado como un cobarde al haberte ocultado mis sentimientos, además de causar tu enojo al salir con kim tan solo para darte algo de celos y sé que todo esto es estúpido pero yo…se que te he herido por eso…_

_Lo silencie colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios._

_-Sabes jamás me equivoco al decir que elegí al peor compañero y arma de todas… _

_Soul bajo la mirada arrepentido, sabía que se sentía culpable._

_-Pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-dije con una sonrisa._

_Soul me miro confundido para después sonreír._

_-¿Entonces estoy perdonado?-pregunto sonriente._

_-¿Ah…? Yo no he dicho eso-respondí mientras me cruzaba de brazos y hacia una pequeña mueca con la boca._

_Soul me miro fijamente para después hacer su carita de perrito abandonado._

_-No, eso no funcionara esta vez._

_-Hump… entonces tú dime qué quieres que haga para que me gane tu perdón, estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa-susurro seductoramente cerca de mi oído._

_Me sonroje al sentirlo tan cerca de mí._

_-¿Cualquier cosa?-pregunte._

_Soul asintió con la cabeza._

_-Entonces, arrójate desde aquí-dije con voz seria._

_-¡¿Que haga qué?-grito desconcertado._

_-Si no lo haces no te perdonare._

_-Pero…-dijo para después suspirar- Ok… lo hare._

_-¿Qué?-pregunte confundida._

_No respondió solo se dirigió al borde listo para tirarse._

_'¿Acaso es capaz de hacer semejante locura?' pensé._

_-¡Soul no! No lo hagas…-grite mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia mí-¿acaso estas mal de la cabeza? _

_-No fuiste tú la que me dijo que si lo hacía me perdonarías-se defendió._

_-Sí pero no lo decía tan enserio tan solo quería ver tu reacción-murmure al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada apenada._

_-¿Entonces…?_

_-No lo sé, sin embargo, aun no pienso perdonarte tan fácilmente._

_-Y… ¿qué tal si te beso? –pregunto haciendo que con tan solo oír esas palabras mi corazón comenzara a palpitar ferozmente._

_-Tendré que evaluarlo._

_Soul sonrió de manera torcida para después juntar nuestros labios en un tierno pero corto beso._

_-¿Y qué tal?-pregunto._

_-Hump… no lo sé, casi ni sentí nada-mentí-, ¿podrías repetirlo?_

_-Porque no-respondió para después volver a juntar nuestros labios._

_Ahora comprendo porque cuando subí y vi el crepúsculo sentí un sentimiento nostálgico, fue hace aproximadamente dos años, cuando entre a esta Academia, no conocía a nadie y por timidez subí hasta la azotea de la escuela y fue justamente en este lugar donde conocí a soul. _

_**~ Be Continued...**  
_

* * *

_↓ ¿Reviews 'Onegai' Reviews? ↓_


	3. Color Indigo

**Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

_Perdonenme si me tarde en subir D: la inspiracion y la falta de tiempo no me ayudan...  
_

* * *

…**Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**

_Índigo: Conocido comúnmente como morado, representa también las fantasías y los sueños._

_-¡Eres pésima para cocinar!-se quejo el albino mientras apagaba la estufa y retiraba de ella una olla de guisado completamente quemado._

_-¡No se me hubiera quemado la comida si tú hubieras atendido el teléfono!-le reclamo molesta al mismo tiempo que abría las puertas y ventanas para sacar el humo presente._

_-Estaba ocupado-se defendió._

_-¡Sí, viendo la televisión!-exclamo furiosa._

_Soul soltó un suspiro de frustración para luego caminar hacia la puerta de salida._

_-¿A dónde piensas ir?-reclamo Maka mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_-A tomar aire fresco-murmuro cerrando la puerta en un sonoro portazo._

_Dejando a una Maka totalmente furiosa._

_(4 horas más tarde…)_

_Dio vuelta a la pagina después de terminar de leer el párrafo, pero antes de comenzar a leer el siguiente tocaron a la puerta._

_-Ya voy-respondió mientras se paraba del sofá y abría la puerta._

_Frente a ella se encontraba Tsubaki sosteniendo a un soul completamente borracho._

_-¡Soul!-exclamo sorprendida, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su compañero en esas condiciones-¿Qué paso?-pregunto mientras ayudaba a Tsubaki a recostarlo sobre el sofá._

_-Fue idea de Black star, lo lamento._

_-Comprendo… perdona la molestia de traerlo de regreso-susurro Maka apenada._

_-Descuida, Black star esta en peores condiciones-dijo con una sonrisa, como si para ella fuera lo más normal-Bueno nos vemos, adiós._

_Despidió a su amiga con una sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta y recargarse en esta, le mando una mirada asesina a su compañero el cual se encontraba semidormido._

_-Nee, soul, levántate, vamos a tu habitación-murmuro maka mientras movia con cuidado el cuerpo de su compañero._

_Parpadeo varias veces, hasta que su vista se poso en la cara de su técnico, sonrio de forma torcida para después acariciar de manera tierna la mejilla izquierda de maka._

_-Eresh linda-susurro con una sonrisa provocando el sonrojo en su compañera._

_-Ya deliras cosas-murmuro divertida._

_-No-negó con la cabeza tomando asiento en el acto-Tu me gustas mucho-balbuceo._

_No pudo evitar sonrojarse más._

_-Soul, no digas mentiras, vemos ya a dormir-dijo mientras se levantaba pero antes de poder dar un paso soul se lo impidió tomándola de la muñeca. Desconcertada y sorprendida a la vez volteo a verlo._

_-No miento-volvió a susurrar-…yo…-se paro para poder abrazarla de la cintura-…te amo-concluyo dándole un beso en los labios._

_"¿Sera cierto que los niños y los borrachos no mienten?", cuestiono mentalmente._

_Se separaron cuando egoístamente sus pulmones exigieron un poco de oxigeno, ambos se miraban fijamente, perdidos en la mirada del otro para después juntar sus labios en otro beso apasionado._

_Pasaron esa noche entre besos, acaricias y te amo; entregándose en cuerpo y alma. _

_"Si esto es tan solo una fantasía u otros de mis sueños locos, por favor, no me despierten, permítanme estar por toda la eternidad junto a la persona que más amo en el mundo, soul"_

_**~ Be Continued...**  
_

* * *

_Los invito a que lean mi nuevo Fic 'Rebelion en el cielo e infierno" espero subir pronto la continuacion de mis demas Ficz C: & por favor sigan dejando Reviews que eso me ayuda mucho tambien ~_

_↓ ¿Reviews 'Onegai' Reviews? ↓_


	4. Color Verde

**Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**

_Pido disculpas si no me quedo tan bien :(  
_

* * *

**…Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**

_Verde: Representa la esperanza, el deseo de un nuevo y mejor mañana._

_Lo miro fijamente esperando a que hiciera un movimiento en falso para así abalanzarse hacia ella._

_En cambio la oji-jade se encontraba pensando en alguna manera de terminar con todo esto antes de que él lo hiciera, se encontraba muy débil tanto físico como mentalmente, aun así en su exterior no mostraba la mínima muestra de su estado, temía que su oponente lo notara y se aprovechara de aquello._

_-¡Ya me harte de esto!-rugió el kishin para después correr a gran velocidad hacia Maka._

_Fue tan veloz que no alcanzo a reaccionar y fue golpeada con gran fuerza en el abdomen para después aterrizar en la pared de un callejón sin salida._

_-¡Maka!-grito preocupado su compañero al ver que su técnico no se levantaba._

_El demonio aprovecho eso para apresurarse a llegar hasta ella, alzo su brazo levantándolo en alto al momento de que sus garras se volvían en filosas cuchillas listas para partir en pedazos a su víctima._

_Maka respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba en vano de levantarse._

_-¡Este es tu fin!-exclamo el kishin para después bajar su brazo con gran fuerza hacia la chica._

_Ella cerro fuertemente los ojos esperando sentir las filosas cuchillas atravesar su piel, sin embargo eso no ocurrió, en cambio sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la espalda y la alejaba de aquel feroz monstruo. Confundida abrió sus ojos tan solo para encontrarse con su compañero, soul._

_-Soul…-susurro._

_El bajo la mirada y le dedico una tierna sonrisa haciendo que de cierta manera extraña el corazón de maka comenzara a latir rápidamente, cosa que le sorprendió ya que nunca se había sentido de esta manera con su arma, se sentía tan segura._

_-¡Los matare! Si eso hare-repetía el kishin mientras los buscaba por la calle, arrojando y destruyendo todo a su paso._

_-Tenemos que acabar con el…-murmuro maka mientras trataba de incorporarse._

_-No-la detuvo soul-No dejare que te arriesgues, tan solo mírate no puedes siquiera mantenerte por ti sola de pie._

_-Pero…_

_-No dejare que te lastimen, te protegeré con mi vida._

_Aquellas palabras lograron causarle un cosquilleo en el estomago al mismo tiempo que sentía como sus mejillas se enrojecían._

_-¡Los encontré!-exclamo el kishin detrás de ellos listo para cortarlos en pedazos._

_Rápidamente soul empujo lejos a maka, el kishin se lanzo contra soul mientras comenzaba a blandir sus largas cuchillas, el albino transformo su brazo en guadaña tratando de defenderse de él y esquivando todos sus ataques, pero comenzaba a debilitarse conforme el tiempo avanzaba y por más que lo atacaba parecía no dañarlo en lo mas mínimo. Ahogo un grito de dolor cuando el demonio le lastimo su pierna izquierda._

_-¡Soul!-grito maka aterrorizada._

_-Ma… Maka… ¡vete!-exigió, ella negó-Estaré bien…_

_-Pero… yo…_

_-¡Solo hazlo!_

_Fue todo lo que alcanzo a decirle pues el kishin lo arrojo con gran fuerza contra un puesto destruyéndolo por completo al hacer impacto contra él._

_-Ahora sigues tu…-murmuro el fenómeno mientras volteaba a ver a maka._

_Ella se quedo paralizada, como si la tuviera hipnotizada tan solo con ver aquellos negros y profundos ojos. Y emprendió la carrera contra ella levantando en alto nuevamente su brazo._

_Volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras que a su mente llegaron una serie de recuerdos, y en donde en todos ellos se encontraba soul…_

_"Acaso, ¿este será mi fin? De una manera tan cruel y despiadada…"_

_-¡MUERE!-grito dejando un eco en el producto._

_Espero a sentir el dolor, pero este nunca llego, no obstante, esta vez su cuerpo fue empapado por un liquido caliente, asustada abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse a soul a sus espaldas, miro atónita como la filosa hoja de soul había logrado penetrar el pecho del kishin causándole la muerte a este._

_-¡Soul!_

_-Ma...ka, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto mientras volteaba a verla, su rostro se encontraba manchado de sangre pero no logro distinguir si le pertenecía a él o al kishin muerto._

_-Si…-respondió._

_Él le sonrió._

_-Me alegro-dijo en un susurro para después caer repentinamente al suelo._

_-soul, ¿te encuentras bien? Soul…-exclamaba maka preocupada mientras que de sus ojos escapaban cientos de lágrimas._

_-Maka, prométeme… que serás fuerte…-susurro dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¿De qué hablas?-cuestiono con la voz entre cortada-Soul, no te entiendo… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_Lo coloco con cuidado su cabeza en sus piernas para después colocar su mano en su pecho, mal error, sintió como al instante su mano se empapaba de sangre y un gran temor se apoderaba de su alma, tardo un poco en captar todo._

_-No… Soul-murmuro en shock-¡No quiero que me dejes!_

_-Maka… No llores por favor, quiero que lo último que vea sea una sonrisa de ti…_

_-¡NO! Como dices eso, ¿Cómo podría sonreír en un momento así? ¡No quiero!-grito._

_Su cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso y no paraba de sollozar, soul la miro aun con la pequeña sonrisa presente en sus labios para después colocar su fría mano en la mejilla de su técnico._

_-Te quiero maka-susurro, haciendo que lo mirara confundida-Confió que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto en la otra vida, pero hasta entonces no quiero que llores por mí, porque yo jamás me apartare de ti, aunque no me veas estaré siempre cerca de ti… te amo… así que por favor sonríe solo para mí._

_-Te quiero…-susurro mientras lentamente sus ojos carmesí se opacaban y cerraban._

_Maka miro en shock como su compañero iba muriendo en sus brazos._

_-¡No! … ¡SouL!_

_…_

_-¡SOUL! No me dejes ¡Soul! Por favor, ¡NO TE MUERAS!_

_-…¡Maka!_

_Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, parpadeo varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz._

_Hasta que por fin pudieron acostumbrarse noto que se encontraba en su habitación, confundida alzo la vista solo para encontrarse con la cara de soul quien la miraba entre confundido y preocupado._

_-¡SOUL!-exclamo con júbilo mientras se lanzaba hacia el provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo._

_-¡Hey! Maka, ¿Estas bien?-cuestiono._

_-Estas vivo… estas vivo-murmuraba con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y se aferraba a su pecho._

_-Claro que estoy vivo ¿Por qué gritabas que no me muriera?-pregunto confundido y sonrojado por la repentina cercanía de cuerpos entre él y su técnico._

_-¡Fue solo un sueño!-respondió con una sonrisa._

_-¿Un sueño?-pregunto desconcertado._

_Ella se separo un poco de él para poder mirarlo._

_-Si-respondió-Estábamos luchando contra un kishin pero fui herida, entonces tu me defendiste y lograste matar al kishin pero por desgracia el te había lastimado aquí-murmuro mientras colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de soul, sonrojándolo un poco mas-Pero tu trataste de animarme diciéndome…_

_Se detuvo repentinamente para después ponerse de pie y darle la espalda, soul la miro confundido sentado desde el suelo._

_-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-pregunto curioso._

_-Nada importante, vamos se nos va a hacer tarde…-murmuro aun a espaldas a él._

_Soul se levanto de su lugar para después acercarse hasta su técnico y abrazarla por la espalda._

_-Quizás yo te dije… que te quería ¿no?-susurro cerca de su oído provocando un sonrojo notable en todo su rostro._

_-eem…Yo…-balbuceo nerviosa._

_-Es la verdad… te quiero maka-murmuro mientras la hacía girar quedando frente a frente para así poder besarla tiernamente._

_-Te quiero-murmuraron ambos al unisonó para después volver a juntar sus labios._

_**~ Be Continued...**  
_

* * *

_Como prometí aqui tienen la siguiente, ya tan solo faltan 3 mas para terminar :D_

_En este Drabble iba a hacer que soul muriera pero aaw no tengo el valor suficiente para hacer algo así TToTT mee Quereer tanto a Soul que no podria verlo morir así, por eso pido disculpas otra vez si ustedes piensan que huviera estado mejor matarlo, si es asi haya ustedes ewé ¡que corazon tan oscuro tiene!  
_

_↓ ¿Reviews 'Onegai' Reviews? ↓_


	5. Color Azul

_******Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_Disculpen la demora y sí no me quedo tan bien el capitulo. Tanto tiempo que tengo que no escribo creo que perdí un poco el toque. D; ¡Prometo mejorar! Y debido a que cambie de Computadora no había podido continuar mis Fics pero ya los recupere y proximamente los subire solo tenganme ¿Mas paciencia? xD._

* * *

_**…Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**_

_Azul: Que representa la calma, otorga tranquilidad y paz espiritual._

_Suspiro. Todo era perfecto. Alzo la mirada y sonrió al ver el hermoso cielo azul, sentir la dulce y fresca brisa del océano, escuchar las sonoras olas a lo lejos y vigorizarse en la cálida y firme arena sobre sus pies._

_– ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que te ves?_

_Volteo a ver a quien le hablaba y sonrió cuando comprendió que se trataba de su esposo, Soul._

_– Creo que sí. Un millón de veces – respondió._

_Él le regreso el gesto al instante._

_– Tienes razón, pero te lo recordare cada segundo que pase – le susurro con dulzura mientras la abrazaba._

_Ambos se miraron con amor para después darse un dulce beso en los labios. Se encontraban en su luna de miel. Habían llegado apenas hace unas horas y decidieron salir a pasearse por la playa. Estuvieron un buen rato paseando por la playa, turisteando el lugar. Hasta que finalmente decidieron regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban para descansar._

_– Iré a darme un baño para relajarme, no tardo – murmuro seductoramente, Maka._

_– ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto lujurioso._

_– No, quiero descansar, espera – respondió._

_Él la miro confundido, era la primera vez que ella le rechazaba algo similar. Sin embargo, se resigno a darle su espacio, la amaba demasiado y no quería iniciar su matrimonio sofocando a su pareja._

_– Está bien._

_Ella sonrió, para después encerrarse en el baño. El albino decepcionado suspiro para luego quitarse la ropa quedando simplemente en bóxer, debido a que hacía mucho calor. Se acomodo en la cama y una vez que lo hizo la puerta del baño se abrió dejándolo boquiabierto al ver a su esposa. Ella usaba un hermoso Baby Doll color azul celeste con encaje que la hacía ver encantadora._

_– Maka… estas tan…_

_– ¿Hermosa? – lo interrumpió divertida._

_– Aparte, estas tan… ¡Sexy! – exclamo._

_Se sonrojo completamente. Ahora comprendía por qué le llamaban Luna de miel. Realmente son muy dulces los momentos íntimos que pasas con tu pareja. Y sobre todo el color Azul logro convertirse en su color preferido._

* * *

_Gracias por leer. Les pido que en el Review me comenten cual Fic es el que les gustaría que subiera próximamente._


	6. Color Amarillo

_******Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_Aquí les vengo a dejar la continuación. ¡Disfrútenla!_

* * *

_**…Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**_

_Amarillo: Transmite sentimientos de alegría, felicidad y fortuna._

_– ¡Un, dos, tres, piedra, papel o tijera! – dijeron al unísono._

_Miraron sus manos durante unos momentos, maka tenía tijeras y soul papel._

_– ¡Gane! – exclamo Maka con una sonrisa._

_– No, pido la revancha – exigió soul._

_– Eso no será posible, Evans~ – musito con una sonrisa burlona._

_Soul chasqueo la lengua molesto, quisiera o no él había perdido la apuesta que él mismo le propuso a Maka y como consecuencia de ello, su castigo seria ser su esclavo por todo un día._

_– Pero… – trato de reclamar pero maka se lo impidió._

_– No te quejes, todo esto fue tu idea._

_Soul bufo molesto, para después resignarse._

_– Está bien ~_

_La rubia río quedamente para después mandarle una mirada divertida, el joven albino no hizo más que mirarla con miedo, conocía perfectamente esa mirada._

_– ¿Qué estas tramando? – cuestiono preocupado._

_– Ya lo sabrás – respondió divertida mientras se encogía de hombros._

_._._._._

_Suspiro pesadamente al mismo tiempo que le mandaba una mirada asesina a su compañera quien reía quedamente a sus espaldas._

_– Pareces estar divirtiéndote, ¿no? – inquirió molesto._

_– Sí y mucho – respondió sin rodeos._

_Suspiro nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su lugar._

_– Sabes está bien que limpie y todo eso, pero… ¡ACASO TE PARECE NECESARIO QUE LO HAGA USANDO ESTA COSA! – exclamo furioso mientras señalaba su conjunto._

_– Hump – la joven oji-jade musito divertida al mismo tiempo que lo miraba de pies a cabeza – Sí, ¿Por qué no? Te ves linda._

_Sonrió inocentemente._

_– ¿Linda? – murmuro con un notable tic en el ojo izquierdo – Maka, me obligaste a usar un maid… esto, ¡No es nada cool! – lloriqueo desconsolado el albino._

_– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú me habías dicho que te gustaban – comento sarcásticamente._

_– ¡EN LAS MUJERES! – corrigió molesto – Yo soy un hombre._

_– O aparentas serlo – respondió para después tomarle una fotografía con su celular._

_– ¡¿Qué demonios haces?_

_Suspiro._

_– Mira Soul, no sé porque estas tan molesto si todo esto fue tu idea._

_– Ya lose, simplemente no tenía previsto que tu ganarías – balbuceo haciendo un pequeño berrinche._

_– ¡Ha! Pues te deseo más suerte para la próxima._

_– Como sea, ya solo faltan cinco horas para que termine esta tortura – susurro esperanzado._

_– Pero mientras tanto eres mi esclavo hasta entonces – siseo macabramente._

_– No me lo hagas más difícil, Albarn – añadió desesperado._

_Su compañera rio con gran júbilo, aunque el plan de su compañero era hacer que ella usara aquel Maid las cosas se le voltearon, sin embargo, a pesar de la gran humillación que tuvo que pasar estaba feliz por haberle robado todas esas sonrisas a su amada master. Porque sí, el estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que ella nunca dejara de sonreírle así._

* * *

_Ya solo falta uno más y estos pequeños Drabbles llegaran a su final xD. Gracias por sus reviews sigan dejando._

**_¡Regalame un Reviews!_**


	7. Color Violeta

_******Disclaimer: SouL Eater no me pertenece, solo la historia.**_

_Aquí les vengo a dejar la última parte de este Drabble._

* * *

_**…Eres mi arcoíris después de un día de lluvia…**_

_Violeta: Representa la paz, la búsqueda de equilibrio y armonía en lo que hacemos._

_Inhalo profundamente para después exhalarlo lentamente y dibujar una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Miro con detallada admiración su alrededor, sus dos coletas se ondeaban juguetonas con el aire al igual que su conjunto._

_– ¡Que agradable! – murmuro sonriente._

_– ¡Hey! No estamos aquí de vacaciones, recuerda que estamos en plena misión – le regaño su compañero._

_– Ya lo sé, pero se siente tan bien – susurro cerrando los ojos para dejar que el viento le acariciara suavemente._

_– Tsk…Mujeres… - bufo irritado el albino para luego darse media vuelta y continuar con su encargo._

_Aquellos dos jóvenes compañeros se encontraban sobre las montañas de Granada**(A)**, una hermosa isla tropical, que cuenta con cuarenta y cinco playas. Durante su trayecto a tal lugar Maka no pudo evitar enamorarse al instante del lugar, pues la carretera está llena de curvas, y detrás de cada una se abren una vista impresionante: montañas de vegetación exuberante, selvas tropicales, bellas cascadas, el inmenso océano… ¡No es de extrañar que vayan tantos turistas de todo el mundo a esa isla! El paisaje es tan increíble que uno tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para no distraerse y olvidarse del volante._

_– Vamos Soul, no seas un aguafiestas._

_– ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi compañera? – cuestiono Soul preocupado._

_– Deja de decir tonterías._

_– Maka, por favor – insistió su arma._

_Ella lo miro por un momento para después suspirar resignada._

_– Esta bien, vamos._

_Rápidamente su compañero se transformo en una guadaña y ágilmente cayó en las manos de su técnico para después está salir en busca de aquel espíritu que estaba acabando con aquella tranquilizadora paz en esa pequeña isla. Duraron un buen rato buscando y preguntando pero no lograron encontrar nada, ni la más mínima pista. Suspiraron agotados pues no habían descansado desde el medio día._

_– ¿Dónde rayos esta ese espíritu?_

_– No lo sé. No importa a cuantas personas le preguntemos todas dicen que no saben nada ni a que espíritu nos referimos._

_– Deberíamos preguntarle a Shinigami – sugirió el albino._

_– Tienes razón._

_La joven rubia tomo su pequeño espejo que cargaban para alguna emergencia, lo empaño un poco y marco, 42-42-564. Esperaron a que el dios de la muerte les contestara pero no hubo respuesta alguna._

_– ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto fastidiado la guadaña._

_– No tengo idea, creo que no hay señal._

_– Por dios maka, si no se trata de un celular – reclamo Soul._

_– En ese caso dime tú porque no responde._

_– Quizás lo marcaste mal._

_– ¡¿Qué otro numero existe que alguien llame por un espejo? – contraataco ofendida._

_– ¡Aaaaw! Ya olvídalo._

_Ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda al mismo tiempo completamente molestos._

_– No sé por qué tuviste que aceptar esta misión._

_– Me pareció interesante – menciono en un ligero susurro._

_– ¿La misión o el lugar? – pregunto alzando una ceja desafiadora mientras volteaba a verla._

_– ¿Por qué demonios buscas cosas para pelear, idiota? – se defendió._

_– No lo haría si tú me hubieras consultado antes de aceptar esta tarea._

_– Pues si tanto te molesta estar aquí, ¿Por qué no te regresas a Death City a amargar a alguien más?_

_– Lo haría, pero tengo que cumplir con mis obligaciones._

_– ¡Yo no necesito tu ayuda! Desde que llegamos solo te la has pasado fastidiando, ya estoy cansada – rugió furiosa – Te aseguro que yo misma ya habría encontrado a ese ser, pero ¿Cómo me podría concentrar si tu no paras de quejarte de todo?_

_– Lo hago porque tú te distraes hasta con una mosca que te pasa por de lado._

_– No es verdad._

_– Maka…_

_– ¡Ya déjame en paz…! – exclamo mientras le daba la espalda y se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos._

_– ¡Entonces haz lo que quieras! – grito encolerizado por la inmadura actitud de su compañera._

_Se alejo velozmente de su presencia dejándola sola._

_– Idiota… – susurro quedamente bajando con tristeza la mirada._

_Sabía que su comportamiento no era correcto y aun más la manera en cómo había tratado a su compañero; debía dejar por un lado su pequeño orgullo e ir tras él a pedirle disculpas. Pero no lo hizo no quería que él le reprochara nada de lo ocurrido. Suspiro dejándose caer sobre el verde y blando pasto completamente frustrada. Miro el cielo para después dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios._

_– Tú te lo pierdes…_

_._._._._

_Estaba preocupado y demasiado, sabía que no debió de dejarla sola. Pero no sabía qué hacer la conocía muy bien a tal grado que comprendía que ella se podía cuidar por sí misma, pero por más que trataba no lograba convencerse. Respiro profundamente para después decidirse finalmente, regresaría a ella, conociéndola lo más seguro es que volviera a negar su ayuda, pues en ocasiones podía ser demasiado terca. Pero Soul entendía que es el deber de un arma cuidar de su técnico, sin embargo, más que nada él lo hacía no por obligación o deber, más bien era porque le nacía cuidar de ella, de su mejor amiga. La única y a la que más apreciaba del mundo._

_Avanzo con rápido paso al lugar donde ella se había quedado – por no decir, el lugar donde la había abandonado – al llegar la busco con gran afán, pero no la encontró. Al parecer la rubia ya se había ido, ¿A dónde? No lo sabía pero estaba dispuesto a buscarla sin descansar hasta disculparse, porque él también era culpable de aquella discusión._

_– ¿Dónde estás Albarn? – murmuro así mismo._

_Continuó caminando. Cabizbaja empezó a recordar los grandes momentos que habían pasado juntos, claro unos cuantos incómodos como la situación desde hace unos momentos. Cada vez la necesidad de tenerla cerca se hacía más grande._

_– Te extraño, tonta._

_Alzo la vista al hermoso paisaje que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, realmente era espectacular y él lo reconocía. Pero, ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera tan insensible cuando se encontraba con Maka? Simple, para él mostrar los sentimientos frente a una chica no es para nada "cool", pensaba que no era de un hombre expresar su sentir más íntimo._

_– Realmente es precioso este lugar…_

_– Lo sé_

_Desconcertado alzo la mirada solo para encontrarse con unos bellos ojos jade los cuales lo miraban fijamente, rápidamente se levanto de su lugar solo para poder observarla mejor._

– _¿Qué haces haya arriba? – cuestiono curioso el albino al ver que su técnico se encontraba recostada muy cómoda sobre una gran rama._

_– Nada interesante – respondió - ¿Y qué tal tú por allá abajo? _

_– Igual… – contesto sin pensarlo – Maka, disculpa mi mal comportamiento, nunca debí tratarte de esa forma, lo lamento mucho._

_– No, yo soy la que se tiene que disculpar, debí haberte consultado antes de aceptar esta misión – murmuro avergonzada._

_El joven le sonrió dulcemente para luego rogarle que bajara de ahí. La chica obedeció y de un salto aterrizo ágilmente._

_– Deberíamos ir a descansar, estoy exhausto – sugirió su compañero._

_– Tienes razón, continuamos en la mañana – concluyo la rubia._

_Ambos regresaron a sus cuartos de hospedaje a descansar y realmente que estaban fatigados, pues tan solo cenaron y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente continuaron con su misión más energéticos, pasaron todo el día buscando y tratando de informarse sobre aquel ser, no obstante la respuesta fue exactamente la misma que el día anterior, la gente no sabía nada y no lograron encontrar evidencias._

_– Intenta llamar a Shinigami-sama – exigió molesto Soul._

_La muchacha nuevamente saco su espejo y marco el número del dios de la muerte. Esperaron y ¡Eureka! El shinigami apareció en la apantalla. Ambos le informaron lo ocurrido._

_– Comprendo chicos y discúlpenme por no haberme podido comunicar con ustedes antes – comento apenado – Lo que sucede es que hubo un pequeño error, la isla en donde se encuentran se encuentra bien, al parecer hubo un malentendido o equivocación porque nunca existió ningún espíritu malvado por el lugar._

_– Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos Shinigami-sama? – preguntaron confundidos._

_– Diviértanse chicos, disfruten el día y relájense. Se ven muy tensos – propuso jubiloso – Bueno los dejo, Bye Bye ~_

_Se miraron completamente desconcertados, entonces esos días que pasaron buscando, ¿Fueron en vano? Bueno, quizás no del todo. Porque disfrutaron al final de cuentas un maravilloso momento en aquel pacifico lugar, juntos._

**_The End_**

* * *

_**(A)** Granada es una isla que realmente existe y así esta de hermosa :3_

_Bueno creo que tarde más de lo esperado en terminar esta serie de Drabbles D: aaw, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a ustedes por seguirla fielmente hasta el final :D._

**_PD: Pasen a mi perfil y respondan a una encuesta. Ocupo de su ayuda para saber su opinión a cierta cuestión importante._**

**_¡Regalame un Reviews!_**


End file.
